With the development of technology, servers have been widely used for data processing systems in the industry. Generally, the server includes a motherboard, a power supply, a variety of kinds of hard discs . . . , etc.
The related industry wants to raise the operating efficiency of the server for providing better service to consumers. The operating efficiency of the server is directly proportional to the number of the motherboards. In other words, if the number of the motherboards is increased, the operating efficiency of the server will be increased accordingly. However, it is impossible to unlimitedly increase the number of the motherboards because of the limitation of the interior space of the server. Therefore, how to optimize the interior space inside the server is one of the significant issues for people in the industry who want to increase the number of the motherboards as much as possible in the limited interior space of the server to raise the operating efficiency.